Anytime You Need A Sibling
by Kira Sema
Summary: Not having her father around has taken it's toll on Kya. Who helps her when her own mother is on her fathers side and Tenzin isn't there? Bumi comes to the rescue to help his little sister get through the pain of not having dad with her. How will they deal with their dad having Tenzin as the favorite child? Kya/Bumi sibling bonding! :D


**This is my first LOK story based off Aang and Katara's kids when they were younger. This plot bunny would not leave me… XD I hope you guys like it. If it's OOC, I'm sorry. XD I'm guessing this would be when the kids were around their teens. XD There might be some spoilers later. Kya/Bumi sibling bonding! **

* * *

**Kya's POV**

_A few hours ago, we saw our Dad and Tenzin go on Appa and they left. Dad didn't even bother to ask if Bumi and I wanted to go._

"Mommy why does Daddy always take Tenzin on vacations and not us?" I asked my mom when we saw Appa leave and Bumi go back inside.

"Sweetie your father is the closest to your brother and he feels that it would be easier for him to go with just Tenzin so he can teach him airbending." Mom said.

"And he can't teach us anything? He can bend all of the elements and he chose to just teach Tenzin?" I screamed.

"But sweetie I'm teaching you to waterbend and since Bumi can't bend it evens out." She said while trying to calm me down.

"That's not exactly what I meant… He hasn't taught us anything! He hasn't even bothered to be a father to us! Most of the time he's on those 'vacations' with Tenzin!" I replied.

"Young lady don't talk about your father like that. He is a wonderful father. He just has to teach Tenzin everything he knows. They're the last of their kind and your father needs to pass down airbending techniques to him so they don't die out after he's gone. Now go up to your room." Mom replied.

I stomped away from her and went inside our house. The house wasn't that big, but it's big enough for our small family. I went past Bumi's room. He was listening to his music while lying on his bed but he looked up at me. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"You could always tell when I needed a hug." I said.

I then started to cry a little bit. I wasn't trying to but it just hurt so much that Dad spent a lot more time with Tenzin than he does with Bumi and me.

"Come on Kya don't cry." Bumi said trying to comfort me.

"It's just hard. Why is it that dad spends so much time with Tenzin but not with us? He barely has time for us anymore. I remember when we were younger and that dad would spend all the time in the world with the two of us, but when Tenzin was born everything changed. Dad spent less and less time with us as time went on. Does he even care about us?" I said in between sobs. It took me awhile to say it.

"I know what you mean Kya. Before the both of you were born, mom and dad joked about what kind of bender I would be. It was hard hearing them say that and knowing you couldn't bend anything. When they figured it out, they apologized for making me feel bad because they really wanted a bender as their first child. I thought that they were trying to replace me when you were born but dad explained that it was because mom and he wanted more kids. Maybe it will be the same way in the future. Maybe dad will realize his mistake and we can be a happy family once again." Bumi explained while rubbing my back.

"Maybe you're right Bumi. Maybe if we just talk to dad he'll start taking us on the vacations and we can be with dad again!" I said happily.

The both of us went into his room and we were just talking and listening to his music.

"And that's how I saved Christmas….again." Bumi finished.

I started to laugh. Leave it to Bumi to make me feel better. I looked out the window and saw it was nighttime.

"I guess they're staying the night at wherever they are…" I said.

"Kya let's not think about them now. Let's just have some Bumi time!" He said while throwing his arm over my shoulder.

I smiled a little bit maybe our plan would work.

* * *

***A few days later* **

Mom told us that Dad and Tenzin were supposed to be coming back. I would talk to dad when he came back so I could tell him about how I was feeling. I was currently in my room playing with a doll I had. Since my window was right by where Appa is I was able to hear him when he came back. When he did, I got up and I ran outside. I saw Dad and Tenzin getting off Appa. Tenzin went back into the house.

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sorry Kya I'm only here for the moment then Tenzin and I are back off." Dad said.

I ran into the house and to Bumi's room. When I walked past it, I went in and sat next to Bumi on the bed.

"How'd it go?" Bumi asked.

"He ignored me and said that he would only be here for the moment and then taking Tenzin with him again." I said.

We were silent for a little bit.

"What did we do wrong? Why did dad have to ignore us? It's as if he only knows that Tenzin exists because he's an airbender. He doesn't even care that we're here with mom." I said breaking the silence.

"We didn't do anything wrong. It's just dad just thinks that Tenzin is more important now. Trust me it will get better and if somehow it doesn't we have each other. Anytime you need to talk about something just come over here and I'll listen." He said while smiling.

I hugged him.

"Thanks. I'll just have to take you up on that offer Bumi. At least you're on my side and we can agree on it." I said.

Anytime I had a problem or if it were just to have some fun, Bumi would always be there at my side helping me. He didn't like seeing me sad and always tried to put a smile on my face. Tenzin on the other had barely talked to us since he was always with dad. Therefore, Bumi and I decided to tease our brother a little bit. Not mean but in a jokingly way. Things never got better. Dad still pretty much ignored us and Tenzin was the child he favored the most. We didn't hate Tenzin for it. We were just jealous that he got all the attention from Dad and we were just pushed to the side. Mom loved us all equally but didn't do anything when Dad didn't take us anywhere. Bumi was the goofball of the family, I was the mature one, and Tenzin was more like the quiet one. Well I wasn't always mature. I did pull some pranks with Bumi when I was feeling down.

* * *

Years passed and we all grew up. I decided to travel the world to try to find myself, but then Dad died so suddenly and Bumi was there to get me through it but after that, we all grew apart. Tenzin got together with a girl named Pema. Bumi became a commander and I moved back with mom to help her through Dad's death. Bumi comes by when he can to visit us, but since he's a commander, it's not too often. Tenzin rarely comes and visits us. I mean I'm not surprised he and I weren't that close when we were younger. Although we don't see each other much I still loved Tenzin.

* * *

**Huge time skip here: To when Bumi and Kya are in the statue room while they were on vacation.**

I went into the statue room and I saw Bumi talking to dad's statue. Bumi was saying about how he didn't turn out to be an airbender like dad wanted and hoped that dad was proud of him. I walked over to him and told him that dad would be proud of him.

"You always knew when I needed a hug." Bumi said.

"I guess the tables are turned this time." I said.

He just shook his head and we stayed like that for a little bit. Then we went back to the place we were staying.

* * *

**That is where I end this. Sorry that the ending is somewhat screwy but I wanted to get this done. XD If the characters were OOC I'm sorry! :( I hope you guys like this story! :D Review. **


End file.
